Lie Lie Liar
by InkLove904
Summary: My love picked up the phone and answered, "City morgue. You killed 'em we chill 'em?" My eyes widened in shock. My Bella would never say that! A deep voice retorted," Very funny Sky." Who's Sky? Bella isn't who the Cullen's think she is. But the who is she? Read and find out! M for swearing and possible lemons.


Red-Anger

Pink-embarsment

Orange-annoyed

Yellow-Happy/Excited

Green-Jealous

Blue-Sad/Depressed/Worried

Purple-Love

White-Scared

Gray-Confused/Thoughtful

Black-Pain

***Edward***

Here I was, outside waiting for Charlie to fall asleep, to go inside to lay with my Bella. While I waiting I heard a cell phone ring inside,"_Lie! Lie! Liar you'll pay for your sins. Now! Lie! Lie! Liar I know all the places you've been..." _Who has a cell phone?

My question was answered when I heard my love's voice answer," City morgue. You killed 'em we chill 'em?" My eyes widen at her words. My Bella would _never_ say that!

A deep voice retorted,"** Very funny Sky.**" Who's Sky? I leaned closer to the open window to hear better.

"Whatever, Draco. Why you calling? Any news? How's mum? Dad? Jadey? How Hogwarts? And Neville? Oh Merlin tell me!" My Bella yelled in an excited British voice. Draco? Hogwarts? Neville? Merlin? Who is Bella talking to!?

"**Calm down, Sky. I'm calling because we need you back. The war starting soon. Jade, Auntie Bella and Uncle Tom are good. So is Neville. Harry keeps whining about missing you," **The deep voice, I mean _Draco_, chuckled. I was about to go in when I heard Bella laugh. No I shouldn't even say Bella, this woman sounded _crazy._

'Bella' laughed madly before saying in a baby voice," Itty, Bitty, Potter misses lil' old me?!" Another crazy laugh," Oh Merlin, that's bloody brilliant! ," She gave an un-Bella like squeal before calming down," How everyone else?"

"**Everyone misses you Sky, we can't wait to get you back. Aunt Bellatrix hasn't laughed much, Jade hasn't smiled, and Neville's just been depressing... I miss you." **I looked inside to see 'Bella' sitting on her bed with a single tear staining her cheek.

But she wiped it away quickly and spoke in a strong voice, as if she weren't crying," I miss you, too. I'll be home soon, I just have to take care of a some business of here. Love you, cuz. Send everyone my love... Is Neville there?"

I heard shuffling on the other end of the phone before a deeper voice spoke," Drey?" I looked and saw 'Bella's' eyes light up like that fourth of July at the sound of his voice. My eyes darken in jealous rage, who is this Neville?

"Ello, love. I've missed you," She sniffed as the tear fell faster down her face.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much, Drey! Are you going to be back soon? Can I pick you up?" Neville pleaded.

"Calm down, _Nev_," I let out a low growled at how much love she put into that one word," I'll text you the address and you can pick me up today." She smiled lovingly before continuing," I have to go pack, I love you." My heart sank at those words as I jumped down from the tree and ran home. But not before I heard his reply.

"**I love you, too, Audrey. I'll be there soon, bye.**"

***Bella/Skyler***

I smiled at my secret phone for a moment as I text Neville the Cullen's address and whipped out my wand - a 13" made from walnut with a phoenix feather core (amazing right?)- and took off glamour charm that my dad placed on me. I'm a metamorphmagus, but because Creepward fucking watches me sleep, I had to put to charm. Annoying -_-

The tips of my hair turned a bit orange as I thought of it, I'm sure of it.

Once the charm was off, Bella's straight dull brown hair and boring brown eyes turn into my brilliant wavy raven lock and liquid silver eyes with some sparks of blue in them. I chuckled as I grew as few inches and as my breasts went from a small B cup to a full C.

I sighed feeling comfortable in my natural form and looked at the full length mirror attached to the 'my' closet door.

With a flick of the wand I whispered,"_Accio clothes." _

As I whispered those words, Bella's baggy grey sweatshirt and one size too big pair of old jean disappeared and were replaced by a tight, but comfy black button down dress that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of dark tights that stopped just a few inches below the dress.

I pointed my wand at my shoes and whispered," _Accio shoes." _Bella's worn out black converse were then switched by a pair of 5" black high heels. Bella might be clumsy, but I certainly am not. Wondering who I am? Well you have to wait!

I smiled as I waved my wand in front of my face applying a light amount of grey/blue eyeshadow, some mascara, and a thick line of eyeliner around my eyes, making my eyes _pop! _I also put on some pink lipstick and lip glossed, making my lips shimmer.

When I finished I pointed my wand and said," _Pack._" And watched as my trunk slid out of it's hiding placed and as everything I own began to pack itself into it. When my stuff was all pack I muttered," _Reducio,_" and shrunk my trunk and stuffed it into my black laced bar. _What am I forgetting? _I pondered for a minute, but I snap my fingered and ran to 'my' desk. I went through it and found my engagement ring and slipped it onto my left ring finger. It was beautiful in a simple way. I smiled as I caressed the white gold snake on my finger.

I tilted my head to the side while my eyes turned into slits as I hissed," _**Come out, Perssssephone.**_" I felt a tingling on the white snake tattoo that wrapped itself around my waist. I looked down to see a something slither up from inside my dress and a white snake head poke out from the opening in my cleavage.

"_**Yessssssss, Missssstressssss. How may I sssserve you?" **_She hissed back.

"_**Come ressst on my shouldersss. I need to go somewhere before we return home to you beloved Nagini,**_" Persephone obeyed and quickly wrapped herself around my neck and rested her head on my right shoulder, hissing eagerly- excitement to see her love soon.

I smiled and rested my hand on her neck as I apparated into the Cullen's living room with a loud _POP! _

I chuckling at the Cullen's shocked expressions as I appear out of thin air, but I began to laugh madly as they took in my appearance and the snake on my shoulder.

As my laughter dies down, Persephone hissed,"_**Thissss is brilliantly funny, Missssstressssss.**_"

I swallowed back another chuckled and nodded as I cleared my throat and spoke coldly in my 'Bella' voice," Hello Cullens," I smirked as realization and horror seeped into their expressions.

"Bella," Edward step toward me cautiously," Hold still there is a snake on your neck."

I barked a mad laugh and I looked into Persie's black eyes as I petted her lovingly as I spoke in my British accent," I know isn't she a beauty?"

I turned back toward him with a crazy look in my widened eyes making me look my mother, Bellatrix.

The Cullen's looked at me, questioning my mental stability. I used my occlumen to look into each of their minds only to see that they were all planning to jump at me to pry my beloved Persie off my neck. My hair turned blood red as rage shook my body.

I stepped back and pointed my wand at the Cullen's,'_Locomotor Mortis,' _I thought asall of them were lifted up into the air, dangling upside down from their ankles.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Yelled Rosalie trying to get down..

I growled and spoke in a darkly as I looked at her with evil red eyes, that I inherited from my father, making her shrink back a bit," No one. And I make mean bloody no one thinks of harm my darling Persephone."

"What are you?" Carlisle asked calmly, but I could see the fear behind to calm. I scared him. _Good. _I took a breath and will my eyes to turn back to their natural color while I just left my hair red. I _love _the color red! I thought happily as I tucked my wand inside the top of my leggings.

I smirked and said," I'm a fucking witch." Esme was about to scold me but I glared at her making her shut her mouth. I conjuring a chair and sat down. "Ok get comfortable because it's storying time." Persie slid down and curled her in my lap and snuggled into me a bit.

"My full name is Skyler Audrey Riddle. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, now Bellatrix Riddle," With my occlumen to show my mother in their minds," My father's name is Tom Riddle, but people outside of my family call him Lord Voldemort," I showed two pictures then- One of Tom Riddle and of Voldemort, they cringed of course at the second," I also have a younger sister, Jade Isabella Riddle," I showed a picture of my sassy 17-year-old twin sister's face. "Jadey," I cooed my sister's name," and I were born purebloods on September 5, 1995. On the day we were born, I got Persephone as my protector and Jady got a black and white wolves, Yin and Yang. We love our family and would _anything," _The Cullen's shiver as I said that darkly,"for the ones we love. Right now I'm going to go to Hogwarts to graduate and fight in a wizard world with my family and fiancee in the dark side." All the Cullen's at screamed once:

"The dark side! Damn!" - Emmett

"Love, it's too dangerous for you, you can't go!" - Edward

"Surely you can't be engage, you love Edward! How didn't I see this!" - Alice

"I'm sure we can work this out, Bella." - Carlisle

"I always knew she was no good bitch!" - Rosalie

"Darlin', wow, I mean, holy shit." - Jasper

"Bella, stay here! We can protect you." - Esme

"Protect me?" I laughed darkly causing them to shiver," I have more power in my pinky then you all combined..." Another laugh," I am the dark lord's daughter of course I'm going to fight with him. Oh and Edward, it's over, it's not you it's me, blah blah blah. Oh who am I kidding it's you. You're a stalker Edward, seriously!"

Emmett boomed in laughter and screamed," I told you it was creepy!" _Smack. _Rosalie wacked Emmett in the back of the head, silencing him.

I raised my eyebrow," Seriously you going to let her treat you like that Emmett?" I looked into his mind and sent him memories of all the times she's hit him.

His eyes turned dark as he growled a no. I took out my wand and thought," _Liberacorpus,_" and said out loud,"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" I levitated him a bit before gently putting him on the ground.

"Are you with me?" He grunted a yes and stood next to my chair. I smirked and looked at the Cullen's before resting my eyes on Jasper. He looked pained, torn between something. I looked into his mind and saw that Major and him were at war. Why don't I give Major a little push?

I smirked and said," Major, do you really want to stay as the Cullen's puppet." I spoke in a snobbish voice," _No Jasper don't wear that. No Jasper don't eat that. No Jasper don't do this or that." _His eyes grew darker as a spoke until the were finally pitch black. I smirked, Major's back! He seem to angry to spoke so he just shook his head. Some how the silence was even scarier.

When I made sure he wasn't lying, I put him down in the same manner I put down Emmett."So you'll join us?" I asked.

He gave me a dark sneer, much like Draco's, and responding in a southern accent," Hell ya, darlin'." He stood at the other side of me.

I smiled darkly at the Cullen's as Alice began to say something," Jasper pl-"

_POP! _Everyone looked to see Neville and Jade standing there smiling widely at me while Yin and Yang jumped out of Jade's arms and ran around me in pup form.

"Neville!" Persie quickly slid onto the floor quickly as I launched myself into Neville's welcoming arms. Someone growled. _Whatever._

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hi," I murmured back as I grabbed the back of his head and slammed my lips onto his, clashing our teeth, but I ignored that pain as I tangled my fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I hear someone growl, again, so I lifted one hand and flipped the bird toward the Cullen's while I moved my other hand from his raven locks to his cheek to craddle it, feeling little hair subs under my hand. Ohhhh he didn't shave yet. His forced his tongue into my mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission, as his hand moved lower and low-

"Awwwweeeee, I mean, ahhhhhhh! My eyes! My beautiful virgin eyes!" Me and Neville separated to see Jade jumping up and down with covering her eyes with her hands.

I let out a giggle while my love let out a chuckle as she scream over-dramatically," Ohhhhhhh, it burns! It burnsss! Holy shit, the pain!"

I lean against Neville as we both applauded Jade. She gave us a brilliant smile as she uncovered her eyes, revealing nearly the same liquid silver eyes that I have- except instead of bits of blue in them there were bits of chocolaty brown-, and gave us a bow.

"Thank you, thank you I'm here never again!" She boasted.

Neville gave another throaty chuckle as he rest his head on my shoulder," Are you ready, love?" He asked.

I turned my head and gave him a peck on the cheek," Always." I whispered as I feel Persephone slid herself up my leg, up my dress, and wrapped herself around my neck, demanding attention while keeping wary eye on Neville- still not trusting him.

"So that's did your just going to leaving with some other guy! I alway knew you were a whore!" Alice screamed as she wrestled crazily against her invisible chains that held her upside down.

I reached for my wand but I was too late.

Jade's eyes and hair turn a fiery red," No one calls my sister a fucking whore!" She roared, Yin and Yang turned into large, vicious wolves-sensing their master's anger-, as she lifted her wand at Alice and screamed,"_Crucio." _

Alice screamed bloody murder as her writhed in pain. I smirked as her 'family' squirmed upside down trying to do something to her her.

Jade held on for a whole minute until her hair and eyes turned back to normal and she lowered her wand. Yin and Yang gave Alice one last vicious growl as they turned back into pups and ran to Jade, who picked them up and look at me.

"Ready?" She smiled, unfazed by what just happened.

I nodded a smiled back. Emmett and Jasper held onto Jade and Neville held onto me as I took out my wand and thought,'_Liberacorpus.' _ I saw the remaining Cullen's fall head first into the ground before we apparated in front of my home. Riddle Manor.

**Skyler: ** /entry/27237824

**Outfit: ** /entry/35933088/via/Bunny84

**Engagement Ring: ** . /hphotos-snc7/c/p403x403/383981_103720113118433_1957903272_

**Persephone:** .

**Jade: ** img/q/u/12/03/30/tumblr_lxvhcxirll1rn9zmho1_

**Outfit: ** image_

**Yin(adult):** /entry/36997305/via/TimeOfDying

**Yang(adult): ** /entry/27358356/via/fallenANGELS_inc

**Yin(pups):** .

**Yang(pups): ** . /th?id=i.4941227409868104&pid=1.9

**Neville:** images/36947526/tumblr_ly7scx3sYZ1qeltido1_500_

**Outfit: ** images/28362317/538550_210560169050745_193246347448794_317108_587666189_n_

**Tom Riddle: ** . /_DKcZQ4C7Ij8/Sm4uhBRzf_

**Bellatrix:** images/36320851/tumblr_lqq3lezUqC1qb45y7o1_500_

**Voldemort: ** images/36947526/tumblr_ly7scx3sYZ1qeltido1_500_


End file.
